


If you have ever seen this rain

by zanderskyward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Semi-Public Sex, post semi-finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: Whatever Oikawa was doing, it certainly wasn’t getting something he had forgotten inside. He wasn’t coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow I wrote iwaoi at last. If you see some spelling errors please tell me, I'd be very grateful! This was a bit experimental so I'm interested in any critic you have to offer too.  
> You can also say something to me here http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/ Thanks for reading!

Whatever Oikawa was doing, it certainly wasn’t getting something he had forgotten inside.

They had lost the semi-finals against Karasuno, they were collecting their things in the bus and it was starting to rain out of nowhere. A lightning broke in the air.

He wasn’t coming.

A sigh escaped from Iwaizumi – even if it wasn’t like his teammate to do this, he should have known better. After being a watchful dog for him so Oikawa wouldn’t hurt himself again with training, after knowing first-hand how hard he had worked, he should have known better.

Already getting mad with both of them, himself included, he told his teammates he was going to bring Oikawa back and left the safety of the bus station. It was raining a lot. There was a little distance to the sports centre and he run although nothing stopped the world from soaking him wet and tired. Once he was inside again, hair almost plastered to his forehead, he didn’t even bothered to look for him. With the building nearly empty, he knew exactly where his friend was.

“Why aren’t you coming?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as he got to the men’s bathroom.

Oikawa was bent over the sink, not with his head lowered nor his knuckles white with the force of gripping it. Instead, he was looking at himself in the mirror – calm. Strangely, terrifyingly calm.

“Sorry,” his answer left his mouth like nothing, but the lie didn’t get through Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sorry for making them wait, at all. But he was so sorry for other things entirely. “Give me a minute.”

“I’ve already given you ten. Get your ass in the bus already.”

“Do you think I should have gone to Shiratorizawa?”

Disentangling himself from his own spell, Oikawa lowed his head and moved away from the sink and the scratched mirror. It was like watching an eagle preparing itself to fly, and Iwaizumi understood why Ushijima tormented him with that decision every time he could.

“What do you want?”

“You know it’s not just about me,” Oikawa continued, not looking at anything in particular. “In fact, maybe you’re the only one who knows it. I don’t regret being part of this team, of Seijoh, of all of you.”

“I know it’s not always about that shitty pride of yours”, he answered, if not with malice. But he was catching where Oikawa was going with that question and it was angering him.

His friend breathed in, looking almost fragile like that, even without his eyes and his knuckles red. His fists closed as if clutching an invisible crown.

“What do you want, Oikawa?” he asked a bit slower than before.

“I want… I want to be enough,” he breathed. “I’ll be good. I’ll be better for myself and the team. Tomorrow I’ll –”

“Tomorrow you’re going to rest,” Iwaizumi cut him coldly.

The other boy finally turned his head around and looked at him as if he had said something terrible and hurtful. His eyes were widened but nearly expressionless, full of tension.

“Of course not!” He raised his voice, suddenly showing a bitter smile. “You don’t understand after all, I see?”

“If I had to punish myself every goddamn time we fail I would have quit a long time ago, Shittykawa.” That shut him up. “I understand why this hurts so much, that’s why _I_ came here to talk to you and not anyone else.”

Yes, Oikawa was a king. But his kingdom was made from his own blood and sweat and tears.

He had never got anything for free, ever.

“I swear, Iwa-chan,” his teammate swallowed and frowned, not lowering his voice. “Don’t give me a lecture about how much I can bear.”

Iwaizumi stepped up and punched him. Hard.

Blood burst from his knuckles and from Oikawa’s lips. He swayed backwards and fell hard to the floor, wall on his back, but Iwaizumi didn’t give him time to recover; he bent forward and grabbed the neck of his T-shirt. To his friend’s surprise, he didn’t hit him again, but raised his voice to the point it echoed through the whole bathroom.

“Do you regret going to Seijoh? Is that what’s this about? Not being able to grow your potential or some shit?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Do you?”

“No!” Oikawa yelled as well, gripping his wrists. The punch had worked – his eyes were clearer and not so calm anymore. Alive. “I don’t! I swear I don’t, it’s not that.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He had never hit him in such a serious way before and now he was feeling a little guilty, but he knew it was better than convince his friend with words. They never worked with him. “Okay.” Kneeling in front of him, on the dirty floor and between his open legs, he felt closer to him. They knew each other since they were kids, knew what the other needed even if they didn’t want to give. Although he didn’t understand him as well as he wanted to, he knew Oikawa always needed a more intimate contact to open up – a hand on his shoulder, knees touching knees, a slight slap on his nape even. He wished for companionship.

Maybe he was already past the companionship. His friend looked at him as if expecting something more, but didn’t move for fear of getting hit again. Or that’s what he thought. Between the smell of blood and sweat and the anger and worry still present in him, Iwaizumi felt light-headed.

Oikawa’s bottom lip was bleeding a bit.

Iwaizumi forced himself forward and kissed him almost as hard as he had hit him earlier. Pressing him against the wall, he tasted blood and warm and it was too soon, too much, but it felt as if the wait had went on forever. He didn’t know where the thought came from or whether the boy was expecting it, but Oikawa followed the rhythm of his lips after a few seconds of being as still as a cornered rabbit. The bus could wait.

He raked his hands through his hair and his sides, desiring and wanting desperately for the first time as he sensed the other’s hands caressing his body as well – gentler, close to needy, but without pressing him to anything more. They kissed and bit, leaving each other breathless through the furious exchanges. Now it smelled of anger and defeat, and a need for comfort greater than everything else. Iwaizumi sneaked his hands beneath the boy’s shirt, feeling his skin as if discovering something he had been searching for months. He hadn’t realised how starved he was until now, and Oikawa didn’t even protest, either. They were both hungry creatures.

It was all a rushed and desperate thing. Still using his own body to press Oikawa against the white bathroom wall, he lifted his legs and made him sit on his lap. Wasting time wasn’t an option in his mind, so he quickly pressed his hands on his skin more, sometimes scratching, and went lower and lower until he caught the waistband of his shorts.

“F-Fuck, Iwa, the door isn’t even closed.”

“Then you would do well in shutting the hell up for once.”

He hadn’t touched him for more than a few seconds when Oikawa let out an enticing moan. A shiver run through his back. He knew things weren’t supposed to be like that – he knew he had to close the door, to ask him first, to slow down, but it felt like they didn’t need that, even if they had just kissed for the first time. He was too impulsive and Oikawa was too damn arrogant. They weren’t trying to make something pretty out of this.

Oikawa used his hand to cover his mouth while Iwaizumi started to move his own hand up and down. He didn’t feel the cold of the rain anymore. Instead, he felt like he was burning from the inside and his only relief was to give more attention to his partner.

In a way, it was all just to alleviate his own anger. In a way, it was to give comfort to Oikawa, too.

“You’re enough,” he whispered. _For me_ , he wanted to add.

His other hand went to his own shorts and a grunt left his mouth as he got to touch the two of them with the same hand. A rhythm was building, fast and rough and as wild as they had been on the court. Oikawa couldn’t suppress another weak sound and let his head fall backwards, hitting the wall with a little thump. His eyes were again glued to him, and Iwaizumi couldn’t suppress his need either. He leant forward and marked his teeth on the base of his neck hard enough to draw blood. The boy nearly let out a yell and clawed at his back, but he didn’t mind – maybe it even made him eager to overthrow the throne of that king of his. With the other hand on his waist to kept him from moving, he pressed him even more against the wall again, rocking his hips at his own pace, biting his neck, listening to his suppressed sounds of pleasure as the heat became too much to bear.

“You are always enough.”

He finished after Oikawa did, submitting him to a few more minutes of the feeling of his skin exploding. Even that wasn’t perfect.

There wasn’t an urging need to say anything more. Iwaizumi let his friend hold onto him and rest his head on his shoulder while the two of them regained their breath and surroundings, once again aware of the sports centre bathroom, their defeat, their mingled sweat and the rest of the team awaiting for them.

All he had to say, he had already said it.

He moved away from him to get up and went to the sink to wash his hands and get some toilet paper. Then he turned and gestured Oikawa to get up too, lending him a hand. Once the two of them got cleaned up they left the bathroom without a word.

All he had to say, he had already said it. Oikawa didn’t need hollow words.

The rain hadn’t stopped outside and Iwaizumi rushed to cross the sidewalk and finally get to the bus. A few moments later he realised he was walking alone, and when he twirled around he saw a darkened silhouette looking up at the clouds.

There, standing, a crownless king all alone in the rain. 

He got closer and noticed the boy’s weary smile. Not only that, but his eyes were stranger than before. Of course. He had been the only one who hadn’t cried inside, and he had even comforted Iwaizumi. Now he was feeling guilty again. As Oikawa, he had trained hard too, but not so much, not with that passion nor fierceness. He hadn’t ever came close to injure himself in training.

Giving him some kisses and relief wouldn't heal the wounds deep in him. They weren't pretty, and what they had, whatever it was, wasn't pretty either.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly and then cursed under his breath. Softness wouldn’t lead him anywhere, not with him.

But at least he had made him finally break.

“Feeling the rain.”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, it’s cold as hell. Are you serious?”

“Yes.” He was crying.

Oikawa’s smile got bigger, but then he sobbed loudly and looked down.

“I… My contacts broke. Between that and the rain I can’t see a thing.”

Iwaizumi sighed and, as disappointed and tired as he was, took Oikawa’s hand pretending his vision was the only thing that was making him cry. “You’re so annoying,” he muttered while lowering his head. At least he would save his friend from the embarrassment of tripping, if he had decided to hide his tears among the ones coming from the sky.

The thought of kissing him invaded his mind again, but he repeated over and over to himself that Oikawa didn’t need gentleness from him. Not in that moment. Maybe never.

“This is why they call you that stupid name – the Grand King, Oikawa. It’s because you always learn, even from defeats.”

“Learning something isn’t always good.”

He had so many things to say.

“I know,” Iwaizumi clasped his hand harder. “I think we both know.”


End file.
